Rose Princess
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: THIS IS A TRIPLE CROSSS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Fey Lily Potter was sick of England and the sheeple. So she decides to leave hoping she to leave the life or death tests behind. Too bad fate has always had it out for her. Now she's stuck dealing with her real destiny on top of being a Master in the Grail War! Can Fuyuki survive with Fey around?
1. Chapter 1

She had about had it with England. Every little problem that came to the school inevitably became _her_ problem in the long run. Her precious silver feather choker did little to protect her, contrary to what that odd man told her so many years ago.

Petunia had long since given up removing it, because every time she tried bad luck occurred shortly after.

However, she had reached her limit for sheer stupidity.

So when she got the image of Sirius in the Ministry being tortured, her initial reaction was panic. She left the History of Magic exam early, claiming to be sick. A simple slight of hand and she really was sick.

Good thing Fred and George gave her free samples of their Skiving Snackbox line. Considering she was funding their new store as a silent partner, they could afford to give her a few free items.

Hermione didn't suspect a thing. The one she had taken was to mimic really bad stomach cramps, and she was about due. Hermione was anal retentive like that.

Once she was out of sight, she took the antidote and ran to her trunk.

She packed her escape gear quickly and pulled out a thin chain of pure gold. On the end was a familiar artifact.

A Time-Turner. She still considered it gold well spent to bribe the goblins to get one for her, while leaving her name out of it. Hermione had no idea she even had it.

A quick calculation and she flipped the hour glass twice. That would put Umbitch at the DADA practical final. As the sucker...er, teacher for that year, she would be required to be there the entire time. Ministry officials or another teacher would have to investigate any disturbance made.

And she still had no explanation for who blew up Myrtle's bathroom, though now she had a very good idea. Good thing she had some cherry bombs.

* * *

"Hey Myrtle. How would you like to help me in a prank?"

"What's in it for me?" Myrtle asked.

"Being kept away from this dirty old loo and pissing off the inept Ministry that couldn't find your killer," said Sakura. (Her full name is Sakura Lily Potter, and she was born in Japan because James had forgotten the date. Everyone just calls her Fey, because according to the site she looked at, Sakura meant 'Ephemeral Beauty' in the language of flowers.)

Myrtle had little love for the Ministry or the teachers. Hagrid had been one of the few people who was nice to her in life, and learning he had been framed for her murder angered her greatly.

Fey had done something no one had. She had avenged her death by killing the monster who had caused it.

Which was why Myrtle planned to follow her out of the castle. All Fey needed was a good sized chunk of rubble from this bathroom, and she could leave.

It was why she had gotten cherry bombs. Stupid wizards.

"Please tell me it's time to leave..." whined Myrtle. She needed new scenery, away from Peeves!

"Time to go Myrtle. Just need to get my broom and destroy those damn plates..." grinned Fey coldly.

Five minutes and a single piece of what used to be the sink...and an overpowered bombarda spell... and the two were long gone.

* * *

Fey used her portkey to Gringotts (specially tailored to her signature) and got ready to leave the country. Fortunately, they had a copy of her Japanese birth certificate...which would help fight any extradition treaties the British tried.

Getting a simple card that doubled as a debit card and a passport (not to mention a lot of vaccinations she had missed) and she left England on a plane. She had a lot of fun watching Myrtle pass through the air. So long as she held that piece of rubble, the ghost girl could travel wherever she wished.

Fey took her first breath of air out of the plane. It felt...good.

Tomorrow she had to deal with attending normal high school, but she could care less.

* * *

Once she had her apartment set up, she went to look at her new school.

Fuyuki High was reported to be the best muggle school in the area. Her magical courses would have to be picked up once she saw her O.W.L.s grade.

As it was, all she had that wasn't on the school list was a familiar book and rituals to increase the bond. She would have to wait in order to try the one in the very back of the book. Good thing Griphook gave her a list of magical alleys in Japan.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate from Britain. Come in please!" said Fujimura Taiga, who was mostly called Tiger by her students. It didn't help that she preferred striped shirts under her dress.

She walked into the class, her recently spelled hair a bright crimson red. Her new colored contacts hid her distinct green eyes, and she wore her new uniform with defined grace. In short, most of the males of the class instantly fell in love with her, and the girls almost immediately hated her or envied her.

All of that in the span of two seconds.

"Hello. My name is Black Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing. Several guys almost swooned at her voice.

"Now since Black-san hasn't gotten used to this school or the town, I'm going to need a volunteer to show her around... How about..." said Fujimura, ignoring the boy's attempts to try and show the new blood around. Her eyes settled on the lone male not trying to get into the new girl's pants.

"Shiro-kun, would you mind showing Black-san around?"

Emiya Shiro was a boy with hair as red as her own...and was his nose twitching?!

It was. Shiro looked at her with more interest than before once she got close. She had the crazy notion he could smell her magic, or at least the spell on her hair, but that was silly. Wasn't it?

She quickly learned during his rough tour of the city that no, it wasn't.

Apparently he had caught the scent of the color changing charm she had used to see if the stupid Ministry could track her new wand. She had been half tempted to snap her original one, but settled on leaving it in her expandable bag and forgetting about it.

She found it interesting that tracking charms and phoenixes couldn't locate a wand if it wasn't held by the owner or in an expandable bag or container.

And after the Dark tosser returned, she didn't trust the old man not to try and bring her back by force.

Shiro apparently assumed she was someone from 'Clock Tower', whatever that was.

So imagine his surprise to learn she wasn't, but rather an at-home witch!

Fey took solace in the fact that at least Shiro wasn't a bigoted idiot and actually wanted to learn more about her kind of magic. In exchange he promised to help her catch up on normal homework. It was a fair trade, and one she didn't mind making.

* * *

It had been a full week, and Fey rather liked her new school. It was so much better than Hogwarts! Sure there was some staring, but that was because she was new or because of her looks. She never thought she would be the popular girl everyone wanted to be. It was quite weird.

She thought her life would finally be normal after all the nightmares she suffered from. But fate loves to mess with her.

She had accidentally left her bag and homework at the school, and rather than get it tomorrow, she grabbed her wand and went to get it.

Instead she stumbles into a full on battle. A man in blue armor was clashing with a man in red that had twin swords. She wasn't fazed by the battle, but rather that she had to stumble on it. Instead of running like any other girl, she calmly grabbed her Cloak and pulled it on her. It wasn't her problem, she reasoned.

It seemed to work, as they paid no mind to her while she opened the door to the school.

She went to the room and grabbed her bag. She vaguely noticed that Shiro was unlucky enough to attract the attention of the combatants. It quickly became clear they had a 'No Witnesses' policy as the blue man chased Shiro into the school. She cursed Shiro's foolishness.

You don't run into an enclosed space when the chaser has a spear! You need open ground and things to stumble them!

More to the point, he was leading them right to her! She drew her new wand and got ready to cast the full body bind at the first chance she got.

She waited for them to pass the corridor before opening the door. She peered outside with a small mirror, easily missed save for a minor flash of light. No one out there. She got ready to run for the closest window. Her other hand was in the bag, ready to call her Firebolt out of the bag.

No way could those two catch her on a broom, no way.

She ran out the door, colliding into the same blue armored man she was trying her best to avoid. The two fell onto the ground, unaware that their lips met briefly before Fey's survival instincts kicked in full. She cast the spell before the blue spearman could blink, and he went ramrod straight.

She was out the window before the other girl she saw could stop her and on her broom.

Lancer could only think _'WTF was that about?' _as he broke the rather weak spell on him. He was gone before Archer boy could get any lock on him.

* * *

Fey nearly crashed into her bedroom once the adrenaline wore off. Once again she thanked the fact she always left the window open for Hedwig. It meant she didn't have to grab her wand to open it.

She put away her broom...and was about to collapse on her bed when she saw it. An innocuous blue card laying on her bed.

The last time she saw a card like this, Hedwig had acted strangely for weeks. So had the Twins come to think of it. She knew the bare basics of what it was from a book she found.

Each card summoned a 'Knight' that would protect her, though their abilities had to be paid back in blood. Her blood to be exact. The first time she tried it, the Weasly Twins had dropped into her lap at Privet Drive almost literally. Both of them deck in gold and silver.

They seemed as embarrassed about it as she was. That was the first time Hedwig spoke to her. She explained about the Knight system and how it was her power that held back the darkness.

Last time a Rose Princess had been born, she sealed away the Devil for another thousand years. Since that seal was still in effect, Fey had to find what sort of darkness she had to get rid of.

She took solace in the fact that she would at least have loyal companions this time.

Plus Hedwig informed her that her status as Rose Princess meant that Voldemort wasn't her problem anymore. It was the only reason Fey hadn't cursed this new complication in her life.

Well that, and according to Hedwig, the last Princess had lead a normal life once it was all said and done.

She went into the kitchen for a snack...only for the blue armored man with a spear to show up and attack her!

Her wand was on the table, and she wasn't fast enough to grab it. He nicked her right arm, and blood began to pool down her wrist.

Unseen by both, a circle with intricate runes began to form.

She got a brief respite when Myrtle appeared and started him long enough for her to grab the first thing she could think of...the new card that had appeared.

She had only done this once, to test it out, but she knew how what would happen. Her lips touched the card briefly, and there was a flare of light. Actually, there were two.

One from the attacker and another from the floor.

When it dimmed, there were three people in the room instead of two.

The newcomer was a female with long silver hair and red eyes.

"My name is Avenger. Are you my Master?" she asked.

Fey raised her bleeding hand, which now had some odd markings on it. It looked like a stylized wing that split into three.

The blue armored male glared at her.

"Dammit, not twice in one night!"

He leveled his spear at her, and prepared to use it. Avenger glared at him.

Fey didn't know why, but she glared at him and said clearly "Stop that! Do you know how much of a mess you've made of my kitchen! If you want to fight properly at least have the decency to do it outside!"

He snorted at her...though his annoyance quickly turned to shock as thorned vines wrapped around him, completely immobilizing him.

Not even the spear did any good to cut them.

A flurry of wings was heard, and Hedwig appeared. She looked at the vines, the new girl, and she shook her head.

"_Really Fey, why do you attract so much trouble?"_

"Hedwig, what are those vines?" asked Fey. She didn't mind them so long as they kept Mr. Stabs-A-Lot quiet.

"_Those? Those thorns are to keep the Knights in line...and occasionally prove the validity of a new Rose Princess. If they try to disobey you or betray you, the thorns appear to keep them in place for the others to deal with. In really bad cases they can fatally poison a Knight, though the antidote can be administered if the card is still in good shape."_

"Wait, WHAT?! You mean to tell me this idiot is another Knight?! How the hell did that happen?!"

"_I told you before, because of that fool Riddle all your original Knight contracts were destroyed. You two must have made close physical contact for a moment if a new contract was formed with him."_

Fey face palmed.

"It must have been when we bumped into each other..."

"_Now as for her, I have no idea. Though if you do recall I did say that there have been female Knights in the past, though it is rare."_

Fey gave both of them a stern look.

"Alright you two, start talking."

The thorn vines vanished and so did his armor. He now looked like a regular human, with jeans and a t-shirt.

"What the hell? Where's my armor?!"

Hedwig looked at him.

"_When not in a battle or summoned by cards, all weapons and armor automatically vanish to save energy. If you two are what I think you are, then we might have an answer to why a new Princess was born."_

Avenger looked at the owl, before she sat down to explain. Fey had already repaired the damage with a wave of her wand.

The more she talked, the more Hedwig felt irritated.

"_Why can't you stay out of trouble Fey? Though at least now I have an idea as to why you were born a Princess..." _

"How so Hedwig?"

"_According to the familiar grapevine, the Grail has been corrupted since the Third War. Normally this wouldn't be a major issue, but the thing that has infested it is Angra Mainyu, the root of all the World's Evil. This resulted in the Grail itself being so corrupt that any wish made on it will be so tainted that it isn't worth the cost of the war. My guess is that you were chosen to seal off that aspect of magic until the Grail can be either remade, or dismantled entirely."_

"What does that have to do with us?" demanded the lone male in the room.

"_Under normal circumstances, nothing. However now that you two accidentally forged a Contract, all ties to your current master are rendered Void. You will still have all your abilities, but your loyalty is now to Her, rather than to the one with your Command Seals. She, on the other hand, is Fey's servant, though she could form her own Contract if she wanted. As a side effect, you now have a physical body and will be able to remain even after the war is over, unless you are killed."_

He looked rather happy about that news.

"Good riddance. The man who has my seals is a real bastard, and he killed my real summoner. This ought to really piss him off," he grinned.

"From what you've said, Lancer, Fey may be a better Master. Unless she has a problem with fighting," said Avenger.

"Fighting in general, no. Fighting for an idiotic reason or leaving others to clean up your mess, yes. I could care less if you killed the other Servants, but leave the innocent and the other Masters to me. If they really piss me off you can have at them."

Lancer looked very happy at that news.

"That reminds me. You'll need to register with the ass who had my Command seals, if only to keep the Church off your ass later."

"Even if I'm a witch who has no ties to Clock Tower?" asked Fey.

"Doesn't matter. You have to at least show up. Though if I were you, I would tell him you have Assassin and keep your wand on you. He was summoned around the same time as Saber was, so that fake Priest won't know about the 8th Servant until it's too late."

"Hedwig, you lead the way to the Church. I have no idea where it is. Lancer, you can raid the fridge or the bookshelf if you want and I'll get the spare room fixed up when I get back," said Fey.

Five years at Hogwarts had done wonders to her ability to handle practically anything. Finding out she now had two roommates didn't faze her in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Fey ran into Rin and Shiro on the way there. Finding out she had accidentally summoned a Servant like Shiro had was an unpleasant surprise for Rin. Learning Fey was a Witch, not a Magus, more so.

Fey had no issues lying that Avenger was Assassin...it only meant that if the real one showed up she would just have to kill them, short and simple.

Saber was interesting...and the way she held herself (plus her accent) lead Fey to believe she was British like her.

She really didn't like this Kirei Kotomine. He seemed like Lockhart or Snape with how shifty he was...though that mental image almost made her snort in amusement.

Kotomine seemed to take her word that she had Assassin, as the real Master of that Servant had not bothered to report in (she would later find out it was because the 'Master' of that particular class was another Servant). He had no idea who the eight Servant was, only that three had been summoned in a single night.

He did suspect Lancer was dead by either Saber or Assassin, since the Command Spells had been rendered useless. Even trying to summon him that way had no effect, as the spell itself refused to take.

* * *

Fey split off from the other two and headed home. She had Lancer's Card on her, so if attacked she could summon him in an instant. Avenger had been trailing behind her in an outfit that didn't mark her as a Servant.

They were almost across the river when something made Fey take another direction. She didn't know what it was, only that someone needed help.

Hermione had been entirely correct when she said Fey had a 'saving people thing'.

She finally came across an old shed, almost rotten from abandonment. She could hear ragged breathing inside. She kicked the door down and her eyes widened a little from shock.

Inside was a woman about 20, with short cropped red hair and missing an arm. Thanks to her repeated visits to the hospital wing (as well as Madam Pomphrey's desire to see less of the poor girl) she knew how to bind wounds.

She quickly went to work, stopping the blood flow and binding the wound. She didn't have any potions on hand to restore the blood lost...but she knew someone who could get some.

Because she was born magical (unlike the last Rose Princess, who had no magic save that from the Contracts) she had a telepathic bond with her Knights.

It took a little practice but she could use it to talk to the Twins, once Hedwig explained how.

It made creating alibis that much easier.

_**'Fred, George! I need your help!'**_

**'What can we do for you Fey?'**

_**'I need several potions...I just found a woman badly injured and I need to insure she makes it! You guys near Diagon?'**_

**'We live in the shop... Mum's gone spare since you vanished, and it is driving us nuts!'**

_**'Here is what I need, make sure they are the strong kind...'**_

Fey listed the potions (Poppy had given her a list of books on healing potions and spells) and waited for them to give her a conformation that they had them.

A little gold in the right hands went a long way, and she had given them the spare key to her Trust Vault. They only used it in extreme emergencies, like now.

Fey kissed the gold and silver card. According to Hedwig she was the only Princess to have Twin knights...which was why it had two different colors.

The Twin appeared in the armor provided by the card. Both had two different boxes in their hand. Fey went to work in pouring them down the woman's throat...the blood stopped seeping through the makeshift bandage.

Once she was stable, her eyes fluttered as she slowly came to.

She was too weak to talk, but she did lean on Fred as they flew her to Fey's apartment. They had remembered to grab their brooms at the last second.

* * *

Lancer had taken the girl up one her offer and cleaned out the spare room (mostly replacing the sheets, since the original ones needed to be washed) when he heard the commotion from her room.

Coming face to face with an armored red head carrying his original Summoner was _not_ what he had expected.

He quickly removed Bazett from the broom, her eyes bleary with all the potions in her system. She would likely be delirious and weakened when she woke up.

"I found her in an abandoned shed. It's a good thing the twins happened to be living in their shop and awake when I called them," explained Fey.

* * *

Fey came home from school the next day (Avenger was adamant about sharing the room, and she was too tired to argue) to find an odd sight.

The Twins in a drinking contest with Lancer and the woman she rescued sleeping on the couch. Hedwig was in her room sleeping the day away since she was an owl.

She watched in amusement as the twins passed out while Lancer threw back another shot.

"You have a really good liquor cabinet," he commented.

"It was either grow dependent on Dreamless Sleep potions or throw back a few shots of the good stuff. Liquor is cheaper anyway," she said flatly.

Besides, the twins were her suppliers.

She looked at the woman on the couch.

"You know her?"

"Original summoner. That fake priest chopped her arm off for her Command Spells. I thought she was dead. If I knew she was alive..."

"She can stay here until we figure out what to do. She have any problem staying in the same room as you, or do you want the couch?"

"Room," came a voice she didn't recognize. It was the woman.

She barely managed to sit up straight, and she was still extremely weak from blood loss and fatigue. A good solid meal had restored enough of her strength that she was coherent, but that was it.

"Since you are awake, I suppose explanations are in order. My name is Sakura Lily Potter, but you can call me Fey or Lily if you like."

"Bazett," said the woman.

"What do you want to know, Bazett?"

"What are you, and why is Lancer here out of armor?"

Hedwig was awake enough that she explained the basics to the woman.

Though her next question also happened to be the first thing on Fey's mind when her own first spoke.

"What sort of familiar are you?!"

"_Due to the fact her previous Contracts were destroyed, she needed a replacement Guardian for her Contract Cards. The familiar bond she created with me happened to be a conduit for the Guardian magic, enabling me to speak. Each Princess or Seal needs a Guardian, so I was picked. As a result I have all the information Fey needs in order to understand the magic system, even if it needed to be downloaded into my memory first. As a side effect, the Ice phoenix blood from a few ancestors ago happened to awaken. I am now half owl, half phoenix."_

"So what happened to Lancer's armor and spear?"

"_Because of his new Contract, his status as Servant was rendered void. In order to save prana, the armor and spear were sealed into his Card, but they can be summoned back at any time. If he uses his Noble Phantasm, it will cost a slightly higher amount of blood from Fey than the normal cost."_

Fey had taken that news in stride. She had bleed enough since being left at the Dursleys that the amount taken for the Cards barely made her dizzy.

"And who is she?"

"Avenger. Somehow I summoned her when blue boy attacked me before we learned about his Card being active," said Fey bored.

"I didn't know there was an eighth."

"Avengers get summoned after all the others are. The only downside is we don't get any Class perks," shrugged the silver-haired girl.

"If anyone asks, she's Assassin. Not like that prick wearing the priest's collar would know the difference," smirked Fey.

Bazett looked exhausted, so Fey helped her to the spare room. She was too weak to return to the apartment she rented for the war.

The twins planned to set up shop in Fuyuki...if they could get Rin to agree to it. It was easier to work with the Magus in charge of the territory than against. In the meantime, they were going to arrange a port key with the goblins so they could go to and from England when summoned...plus that way they wouldn't be in trouble with the Japanese Ministry when they were found.

Though they gleefully told her about the Ministry having kittens because she left so abruptly. Apparently old Tom made an appearance finally, and in the process the item the Order had be guarding (turned out to be a Prophecy Orb) was broken, resulting in everyone knowing the foretelling.

Fey snorted derisively and pretended it didn't exist. She barely cared that Avenger curled up next to her on the bed like a cat. Being denied physically affection most of her life meant she had a skewed idea of normality. Since she had long since given up caring about her family's idea of normal and their hatred of anything that went even a little outside it, she could care less that Avenger clearly liked other girls.

Mostly because she had to deal with Lavender being the same way, but she rarely let it be known because Hermione had issues with that.

Probably why the girls in their dorm got along better with Fey than Hermione. She didn't care who you loved so long as they were loyal to you alone.

* * *

Fey was approached by a boy named Shinji Matou. He acted like the Magus version of Draco, whom she loathed. Ever since he hit puberty, he kept trying to corner her in an empty classroom. She usually just kicked him in the groin and left.

However Shinji made her skin crawl, so she reacted more violently than normal.

She broke his nose. All those lessons with the Twins on how to throw a punch paid off as she felt the cartilage in his nose break under her fist. She saw on the side Tohsaka's look of approval.

Probably why the girl approached her during break.

"You want an alliance?" repeated Fey.

Rin nodded.

"Shiro is good, don't get me wrong. But having a formally trained witch on my side would be even better. Plus with Assassin on our side..."

"She's not actually Assassin. I just said that to keep the fake priest from asking any questions. Where is your base of operations?"

"Shiro's house."

"I'll meet you there with some others. Perhaps we can hash out a plan then."

* * *

Fey knocked twice before she was allowed in. Beside her was Bazett and Avenger. She would summon the former Irish hero to prove a point later.

Inside was Archer, Saber, Rin and Shiro. Taiga had just left, so they could talk without those not in the know overhearing.

Seeing Avenger sit next to Archer, she noted how similar the two looked. Almost too similar in fact, like Avenger was the female form of Archer. At least she had a nickname for Avenger now.

She wasn't the only one to notice the similarities between the two. As Archer's master, Rin noticed immediately.

"Who is she?" demanded Rin.

"I am Avenger, the unofficial eight Servant. Avengers are only summoned after all the true Servants are brought out. As a result, we don't have the class bonus."

"Why do you look like Archer?" asked Shiro confused.

"Because I am...or will be...or was...at some point."

Seeing everyone utterly confused by this, she explained.

"I have been summoned in my male form repeatedly for the Fifth Grail War and practically know everything that has happened or will happen. However in one instance, Rin messed up the circle in such a way that I was summoned as a girl by mistake. Believe me, there was quite a bit of jokes about that in the Throne of Heroes when it first happened. As a result, I generally stay there unless summoned again. This time however, Fey brought me out to deal with Lancer, since she was unaware of her best defense against him. Because everyone had already been summoned, I came out as the eighth Servant, called Avenger. Very rarely is that Class brought out."

"So do you have a name?" asked Shiro.

"I am called either Sword Dancer or Archer-ko."

Fey cocked her head.

"Wouldn't it be easier to call you Anko instead? You kinda remind me of that kunoichi from that ninja series."

Shirou coughed on his tea. He knew of the series she was talking about.

"Now who is she?" asked Rin.

"My name is Bazett...and I was the original Master for Lancer. However I was nearly killed by that fake priest for my Command Seals. If Fey hadn't stumbled across my hiding place I would be dead by now," said Bazett flatly. Fey had devised a simple trick to make people believe she had a broken arm instead of none at all. It would have to serve until she could go to the goblins about healing it properly.

She planned to do that tomorrow.

"What happened to Lancer anyway? He said he had someone else to take out before he was done but..." said Shiro.

"He came after Sakura here after he attacked you. I suppose that explains the sword wound I saw," said Avenger.

"I thought your name is Lily?" said Shiro.

"Middle name actually. My full name is Sakura Lily Potter Black. Easier to hide as Lily than as Sakura, though most people call me Fey."

"Why Fey?" asked Saber.

"Sakura means ephemeral beauty in the language of flowers. I looked it up once. So I decided that Fey was better than being known by the name of my dead mother."

"Yeah, Cherry Blossom doesn't look like it would suit you," said Avenger.

"Anyway," said Rin loudly, "We need a plan to deal with the other masters...especially Berserker and Caster. I think Caster is the one behind the so called gas attacks."

"She is," Avenger confirmed.

"Caster first," said Fey.

"So Fey, what can you bring to this alliance?" asked Rin.

"I can bring aerial support, Avenger, and a decent supply of healing potions and distractions. I can also check to see if Shiro has any talent as a wizard, since the only thing I've seen him do is reinforcement."

"That may be a good idea. If he can't fight as a Magus, he might be able to fight like a wizard, since those foci of yours do most of the heavy lifting," said Rin.

As each brought their contribution to the table, they began to plan. With the hidden addition of Lancer, who according to Archer had been taken out by Avenger shortly after she had been summoned (and he still wasn't happy his female side had been summoned entirely by accident) things didn't look good for Caster. At all.

* * *

_**Archer Ko is an actual character from a Fate/Stay Night Doujinshi called Sword Dancers. At the moment, she is also my fanfiction avatar. Because of the mistake during summoning, her stats are slightly lower than Archer, and she is still an amateur at the bow, so she uses a bow enchanted never to miss.**_

_**While I call her the female half of Archer, she is actually more or less all that remains of his ideals to save anyone he can. In terms of skill they are even with swords. According to later chapters, the best way to describe her is a Counter Counter Guardian.**_

_**Like Archer, she can use Unlimited Blade Works.**_

_**Naturally the two really don't get along that well, and fight every time they come across each other.**_

_**Also, in response to Fey's Original Rose Knights, the only one she has been in contact with is Neville, and because the connection was broken so early, he has no idea about that power.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bazett was not looking forward to this. At all. While it was possible they could at least replace her arm, it was going to be excruciatingly painful.

Shiro had it easy. He just needed to be fitted for a wand and taught. And Fey already had experience with this kind of thing.

She still couldn't believe a full blooded _British_ witch had a Japanese first name. Even Saber had been surprised by that, until someone had the common sense to ask about it.

Apparently Lily Evans thought that since her daughter wanted to be born in a foreign country, she should have a name to match it. So she picked the country's national flower. She apparently never bothered to look up the other meaning, though ironically enough it rather suited the girl.

The Ephemeral Beauty...the fleeting moment which cannot be recaptured. Fey was quite an interesting girl.

As Bazett bit onto the cloth provided (she had been given a series of potions and silencing charms were unlikely to hold back her screams) she thought back to her savior.

Fey Potter-Black was a quiet girl that had a not so hidden strength in her conviction to save anyone she could, and accept the pain when she couldn't. The vision which had sent her running from her homeland only proved that.

Fey accepted that she wasn't strong. At least not yet. Trying to save a man she barely knew out of a connection to parents she never got a chance to meet was foolish. Especially with half trained, unblooded fighters. She wasn't going to take that last shred of innocence from them.

Now, now she was growing into her own. Fey wore her pain like a cloak, accepting any responsibility with quiet dignity.

She had shoulder length red hair (no longer charmed, as leaving England seemed to unlock a minor shapeshifter ability) that seemed perpetually in a pony tail, bright fire red eyes that only seemed to be more striking now that she wore contacts and she was barely five foot six.

Fey was skinny, almost painfully so. With her tiny frame, it seemed like the lightest wind would blow her away. She favored darker clothing to suit her rather morbid mood. Hedwig once mentioned the girl was borderline suicidal until the full power as Guardian kicked in, and Hedwig told her that Tom Riddle was not her problem.

Finding out she had a more pressing matter to deal with, one in which she would have people to help her, had relieved a lot of her pain. Slowly breaking apart from her so called friends Ron and Hermione had helped even more.

She bit into the cloth, nearly ripping it in half from the force, as the potions took full effect.

It was a very good thing Fey was so nice and didn't mind using her account for others...she never would have been able to afford these particular potions on her own.

Bone, skin, muscle...all of it regrew in a matter of hours. The pain she felt was mostly to reconnect the missing nerves and impulses. It was a fairy derivative, one meant to heal almost any wound. Rumor had it Nicholas Flamel had the original recipe, which could prolong life far past the normal.

Five excruciating hours later, Bazett stared at her regrown arm. It moved exactly like she told it to, even if it was completely bare of Command Seals.

Yet another proof that Lancer...no, Cú Chulainn, had been given a second chance to live. All in exchange for his loyalty to another. It would be heartbreaking...if she hadn't seen how much this girl deserved both their loyalty and trust. She gave without asking anything in return, save for their friendship.

Once they left the hospital (with Fey getting more books and scheduling basic training) Bazett decided to join this girl to the end.

* * *

The first test of their alliance came not from Caster or Berserker, but from Rider.

Shinji Matou's revenge for the broken nose was an all out attack on Fey. It just happened to coincide with an attack on the school itself as Rider activated Blood Fort Andromeda.

Avenger, now nicknamed Anko by the group (after Anko Mitarashi from _Naruto_, as they seemed to have similar personalities...as displayed by the fact Avenger flirted with all the girls and only two of the boys) was right beside her master who threw secrecy to the wind as she blasted anything that attacked...like the skeletons that Rider brought out. Rider watched the girl Shinji would force her to kill, all because of the slight she had given him.

Even though Rider thought it a very appropriate response to his actions.

Then the girl got really pissed and did something that had Rider pause.

She summoned a multitude of snakes, all very poisonous. They responded to her orders without question...Rider knew why, too. The girl was a Parselmouth, one who could speak the serpent tongue.

Curious, she slithered up to the girl and spoke in the same language.

"_What exactly are you girl?"_ said Rider.

"_Someone looking for a reason to live. So many want me to be their pawn, yet none have given me a reason to stay here once that purpose is done."_

"_How very interesting. May I have your name before that false Master tries to reestablish control?"_

"_Sakura Lily Potter Black, but my friends all call me Fey. May I inquire as to your name?"_

"_I am the Gorgon Medusa. I wish you luck, young Rose Princess..." _said Rider, before Shinji forced her to release the barrier she had erected. The brat was entirely useless...thank the gods he wasn't a true mage.

And with that, Rider vanished.

* * *

"ARGH! This is ridiculous! Hedwig, is there any way I can fight like a Knight? I was almost overwhelmed by those damn skeletons at the school!" complained Fey.

"_The only attack the Rose Princess has are the thorns she uses on her knights. I suppose you could attempt to manifest them through your magic as an attack...though I wouldn't know how you could."_

"I can't keep relying on my Knights. I can fight too!"

Hedwig sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew how stubborn Fey was.

"_Very well. I suppose I could give you the Ultimate card. Just don't use it except as a last resort. You don't have all four cards needed to fully power it, and using it costs double the usually amount because of that."_

"What kind of card is it?"

"_The Princess Card. Due to an irregularity from the last one, a fifth card was made so the new one could keep track of the Knights better. Last time there were so many Knights, but only one position was left open so there was quite a bit of confusion. Once you find two more to serve and create the True Contract, the cost will be lessened greatly for that Card. Also, there is the matter of that choker of yours."_

"This thing?" said Fey, putting her hand on the feather.

"_Someone located you early, and placed what amounted to a collar around your neck to keep you from creating new Cards randomly. That is why you need a kiss to create one while wearing it. It keeps your full power at bay. It also hides your animagus form from you, which is why you had so much trouble with it."_

Fey grimaced. During third year she had taken the potion and nothing had happened. And it was the first time she hadn't gone to Hermione for help, but she knew she had brewed it correctly.

"Can I take the choker off?"

"_You can, but because you desperately need more Contracts, if you come into contact with anyone of suitable strength it will make a new Card without your permission."_

"I'll take my chances," said Fey after thinking about it. She reached back and removed the choker.

Almost immediately she saw her animagus form, a blindingly bright phoenix shape with green eyes and a tail that looked like a prism of color.

"You've got to be kidding. A Light Phoenix?! That's my animagus form?!"

"_One of the unknown perks to your position as Rose Princess is a Light Phoenix animal form that will come almost instinctively to you. That is because you are the one who can seal the darkness away or destroy it, which means you need that sort of power boost just to win. The last girl didn't even have that, only a seal that was nearly ruined."_

"Well, at least this title has better perks than that last one," said Fey.

**(She's referring to her whole Girl-Who-Lived title back in Britain.)**

"_Just remember to avoid Servants when you got to get food. Those types of spirits will naturally be drawn into your contracts if you aren't careful."_

Fey nodded as she left the apartment, forgetting to put the choker back on.

* * *

Gilgamesh was once the king of Babylon, but even he knew of the Rose Princess, a maiden pick by destiny to seal evil away. He had never met one that had only two knights though.

He ran into her at a stoplight, where she had clearly come from getting groceries. Most magically born Princess had something to seal their powers back until they were old enough to forge a complete Contract.

This one had obviously just taken hers off, as she was a wellspring of Prana.

Gilgamesh almost didn't realize until it was too late that the girl's magic as Rose Princess was trying to latch onto him. That could only mean something had happen to her previous Knights, or she had an opening.

Judging from the Cards she had poking out of her bag, she must be trying to rebuild her forces. Gilgamesh grinned...this Princess was a real looker, and from the amount of prana he felt pouring out she had quite a bit of steel in her.

Perhaps she would be fun to have later.

* * *

Fey ran into Shiro a few hours later and politely inquired about Bazett. It seemed the Irishwoman was starting to properly recover now that her arm was restored. Fey didn't learn until later that she had accidentally made a contract with Shiro.

Hedwig chastising her for it didn't help either, especially since Fey knew Tohsaka, Matou and Saber were already gunning for him. Unlike them, she understood Shiro's personality. He had been through a tragedy and wanted to save others the way he had been saved.

They had similar suicidal traits after all.

Fey's first impression of Illya was...

"SOOO CUTE!" she squealed as she glomped the girl. It was something she always wanted to do, but her status as Girl-Who-Lived made it impossible...that and the fact that she never saw anything cute in Hogwarts.

Illya didn't seem to know what to do in this situation. So she did the only thing she could...which was accept the hug.

"Shiro never told me the Master of Berserker was so cute!" complained Fey.

"You knew I was a Master?"

"Well yeah, he mentioned that the Master of Berserker had pale white hair and bright red eyes like flames. Red eyes like that aren't normal around here, so I figured you must be her," said Fey with a shrug.

"So where's your Servant, Nee-chan?" asked Illya.

"Anko? She's around somewhere. So why do you hate Shiro anyway?"

Illya sat down on the park bench and explained. Fey shared some of her lunch, which included dango and takayaki.

"This is really good Nee-chan!" said Illya.

"Naturally! I learned the recipe from Shiro after all. Illya, I don't think you should blame Shiro for the fact you never got to see your dad again. From what he's told me, Kiritsugu spent countless weeks trying to get back to you, but someone kept him away."

"Are you siding with Shiro, Nee-chan?" asked Illya.

"Nope! Sure, we're friends and all, but if push came to shove the only side I would be on is my own. I've been hurt too much by people I thought I could trust to try and joins sides like that."

"Nee-chan, where are you from anyway?"

"Hogwarts. Safest place to learn magic my arse! I would rather go to that Clock Tower place that stay in that backwards school!" snorted Fey.

"Have you passed your OWLs?" asked Illya suddenly.

"I haven't gotten the results yet, but I'm pretty confident about my scores...why?"

"Clock Tower is considered a college for magic. Though very rarely do they get anyone from Hogwarts...the kids are too lazy!"

Fey laughed...it sounded like chimes.

"I know right? They would rather play Quidditch than actually try to learn something new! And every time a Dark Lord shows up they drag some poster boy or girl to deal with it because they're so damn chicken!"

Illya giggled. She liked this girl...maybe she would spare this nice Nee-chan and just deal with the Servant.

She felt the Command Seals flare up.

"Berserkers awake. It was nice meeting you, Nee-chan."

"Same here Illya! Maybe we can hang out sometime!" grinned Fey.

* * *

"You're saying this girl will cause problems?" said Kotomine.

"She's a Rose Princess. Their soul reason for existing is to seal or destroy the darkness. If she's lost her Knights and is a Master, then odds are that she's here to seal away the corrupt Grail," said Gilgamesh.

"We can't allow that to happen. All our plans hinge on the Grail being born and releasing the Root of the All the World's Evil."

"You could always have me inform Caster that the girl is a wellspring of Prana. Judging by her character the Witch would definitely capture that brat."

"A pity we can't send Lancer to do it for us... I wonder who took him out. Assassin or Saber?"

"Saber, probably. His command seal went out shortly after he went after that witness," said Gilgamesh.

"Can I trust you to inform Caster about the girl?"

"Why not. I've been meaning to see whether or not that silver-haired girl is really Assassin or not."

Fey was about to go grocery shopping when the owl arrived bearing the Ministry seal. Casting a quick detection charm, she found no spells on it.

When she opened it, she found her OWLs results.

Almost straight O's, except for History of Magic. Boy, won't Hermione be pissed when she learned that her slacker best friend beat her in potions? She had noticed that Hermione had made a simple error (probably because the book she had was outdated) and her potion wasn't entirely up to code.

It would still work, but Hermione's perfectionist attitude would make her hate the fact she got a mere EE in potions.

Fey snickered.

* * *

_**Since someone complained that I didn't get the Avenger class right, I would like to inform you all that the only experience I HAVE of this class is that one story where Harry and Hermione are pulled into a new Grail War smack in the middle of England and Ginny summons it. All I know of it is that the class exists. Also, Anko (Archerko) is replacing Lancer since he took up the position of Knight. Hope that clears things up.**_

_**I have absolutely NO Idea how the newest chapter of Ponies One Half was added to the end of this, and I sincerely apologize...good thing I actually read my reviews...**_


End file.
